Known in the art is an alcoholic bitter liqueur
______________________________________ Aralia root 2.5 Eleutherococcus extract 20 Schizandra (fresh berry) 345 sugar 200 natural honey 50 tint 25 aqueous-alcoholic liquid the balance. ______________________________________ comprising the following ingredients, kg/1,000 dal:
(See "formulations of Liqueur-Vodka Products and Vodkas", "Legkaya i Pistschevaya Promyshlennost" (Light and Food Industry) Publishing House, Moscow, 1981, p. 188).
Also known in the art as an alcoholic bitter liqueur including the following ingredients, kg/1,000 dal:
______________________________________ Eleutherococcus extract 200 Schizandra (fresh berry) 92 Schizandra (seeds) 0.6 natural honey 50 tint 30 aqueous-alcoholic liquid the balance. ______________________________________
(See "Formulations of Liqueur-Vodka Products and Vodkas", Light and Food Industry Publishing House, Moscow, 1981, p.206).
The prior art alcoholic liqueurs are produced by way of blending the starting components, a successive introduction, into the resulting blend, of an aqueous-alcoholic liquid, settling of the resulting mixture and filtration thereof.
As it is seen from the above-specified formulations, the latter contain a biologically active extract of Eleutherococcus which lowers the toxic effect of ethanol in a living organism.
However, low taste properties of the prior art beverages caused by a limited content of aromatic compounds, as well as a "pharmaceutical" aftertaste due to the presence of Eleutherococcus extract, high costs of the starting ingredient--Eleutherococcus extract and limited availability of this plant do not enable a wide scale consumption of these prior art beverages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such an alcoholic beverage having improved resistance of the organism to alcohol and to reduce its toxic effects by slowing down the processes of a pathological addiction to alcohol.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an alcoholic beverage which would feature high organoleptic properties.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a process for the production of an alcoholic beverage capable of improving the organism's resistance, lowering the toxic effects of alcohol by delaying pathological processes of addiction towards alcohol at high organoleptic properties of the beverage.
These objects are accomplished by providing an alcoholic beverage comprising sugar, citric acid, a tint and an aqueous-alcoholic liquid, according to the present invention and which also incorporates fruit alcohol and a composition of substances inhibiting the development of a pathological addiction to alcohol containing, mg/g: leukoantocyanes--219-270, catechins--153-187, flavanols--81-99, lignin--68-83, reducing sugars--216-264, pectin--18-22, free aminoacids--27-33, organic acids--36-44, sterols--4.5-5.5, methylsterols--1.35-1.65, dimethylsterols--1.98-2.42, lignanes--13.5-16.5, lignane glycosides--9-11, phenoloacids--13.5-16.5, phenol aldehydes--4.5-5.5, alkylferulates--4.5-5.5, the ingredients being present in the following proportions, kg per 1,000 dal of the beverage:
______________________________________ the above-specified composition 473-493 fruit alcohol 40.degree. 4,950-5,050 sugar 95-105 citric acid 1.8-2.2 tint 28-32 aqueous-alcoholic liquid the balance. ______________________________________
The alcoholic beverage according to the present invention is capable of inhibiting a pathological addiction to alcohol; furthermore, it has high organoleptic properties--the tasting test of the beverage is not less than 9.1 points.
This alcoholic beverage is produced by a process comprising blending of sugar, citric acid and a tint, followed by the addition, to the resulting blend, of an aqueous-alcoholic liquid, settling and filtration, wherein according to the present invention blended are 473-493 kg of a composition inhibiting a pathological addition to alcohol, 4,950-5,050 kg of a 40.degree. fruit alcohol, 95-105 kg of sugar, 1.8-2.2 kg of citric acid and 28-32 kg of tint; to the resulting blend the aqueous-alcoholic liquid is added in the amount required for the preparation of 1,000 dal of the beverage; prior to settling and filtration the final blend is subjected to a triple successive thermal treatment for 5-8 hours at a temperature of 70.degree.-80.degree. C. and to cooling to attain a temperature within the range of from 0.degree. to -10.degree. C.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will now be more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the alcoholic beverage and the process for producing same according to the present invention.